Adrian & Me Makes Three
by iAMhisHOLLYWOODdream
Summary: Many things in my life happened unplanned. I never planned on falling in love with a moroi. I never planned on my sister walking in on me and said moroi. I certainly never planned on getting pregnant. Now I need a plan on how I'm going to stop my sister from tattling, my boyfriend from going crazy, and protect the moroi princess all while battling morning sickness. Post TIS.


**Adrian & Me Makes Three**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Bloodlines or the Vampire Academy. They belong to Richelle Mead. I don't own Romeo & Juliet either and I'm not a sponsor for First Response pregnancy test. With that being said, I think you should still read my story._

_AN: This is the companion piece to Surprise. You don't have to read Surprise to get this story, but if you want to read this chapter from Zoe's point of view than you should check it out._

**Chapter 1: Surprise**

It has not been easy this past six months have not been easy. Forbidden love always looks so easy in the movies and books. It was easy for Romeo to sneak onto Capulet grounds to speak to Juliet because there was no such thing as video cameras. Juliet also didn't have a sister who might have been sent as a spy to watch her every move and Romeo didn't have a shadow-kissed princess who could literally see everything he was doing.

Not that I mind Jill, Adrian's shadow-kissed princess, she's a nice girl. It's just hard sometimes kissing a guy knowing that a fifteen year old girl is probably watching every moment in a first-person-point-of-view kind of way. And I'm not entirely sure my sister Zoe has been sent here to spy on me. After all I did ask for backup when I thought I was going to run away.

I was sure one of these days everything was going to catch up to me and I would be found out.

See the thing is my boyfriend Adrian is a Moroi. Moroi are vampires. They aren't the rip your throat out, terrorize innocents, Dracula-esk, killers you might think of when you hear the word vampires. Those are the strigoi. They're evil immortal beings without a conscious who like to kill for fun. Moroi are just like normal humans. Well normal humans who have fangs, drink blood, can control one of the five elements, and have the ability to compel people into doing whatever they want.

Me I'm an alchemist. Or at least I used to be. I'm a part of the secret organization of humans who know about vampires and make it our goal to keep other humans out of the know. We're basically secret keepers.

From a young age we're taught that all vampires are evil and their offspring (half-human, half-vampire called dhampir) are abominations.

We tolerate moroi because they have their own government and they don't kill like the strigoi. Since most dhampir live to serve as guardians (think bodyguards) for moroi we have to tolerate them too.

All my life I thought vampires were evil and the whole world would be better off without them. Then I met a damphyr named Rose in Russia. I won't go into the whole story but after some months we became something like friends. I can't be friends with someone evil, therefore dhampir aren't evil. If the other alchemist saw things the way I did our jobs would be a lot easier.

After Rose and I went our separate ways I thought it would be easy to go back to the old me who disliked vampires and thought they were evil. Rose became a guardian for the Moroi queen Valissa and I got assigned to watch Valissa's half sister Jill.

Jill came with a team. Eddie, her dhampir guardian who is in love with her. Of course relationships between dhampir and moroi are looked down upon some would say worse than human-moroi relationships. Angeline, another dhampir guardian this one is a bit on the wild side. She is currently dating a Warrior of light who hates vampires more than alchemist do. Neil, he's the newest of the guardians, a very by the books kind of guy who I've been avoiding for the past six months. And lastly Adrian. Adrian is moroi like Jill. He has a rare talent thanks to his spirit abilities that allows him to heal people and bring them back from the dead. When Jill was attacked Adrian bought her back to life forming a bond between the two, thus making them shadow-kissed.

It was complicated but not really that hard to follow. Of course everyone in the school thought we were related. Jill, Eddie, Adrian and I posed as siblings; with Adrian being a college student instead of high school. While Angeline and my sister Zoe pretended to be our cousins.

I stood in my dorm room reading a thick book of spells my teacher wanted to read. Did I fail to mention apart from being a really bad alchemist I may also be a witch? I have this teacher Ms. T, who tricked me into learning magic tricks. She insists that I don't have to join her coven but lately she's been hinting at it more and more.

If I openly join her coven I'd be sort of admitting that I'm no longer an alchemist. I had already secretly got my alchemist tattoo de-activated. I was sure someone would catch on any day now. But to actually admit to being a witch? Even after all this time I still don't think I'm ready for that step.

I was looking at a protection spell. I required a full moon. What's with these spells that require a certain type of moon? It was hard enough as it is sneaking out of the dorms.

Getting up I walked to my calendar on the wall. Next full moon is in a week. Something wasn't right. I frowned at my calendar. What was different?

I stood there staring at my calendar wondering what was different when it hit me. There was no red unhappy face marked to show that I started my monthly marked down this month. I frowned and flipped back to the previous month. No sad face there either. I pulled my calendar down and checked each month.

There is no way I could've skipped my monthly for two months. I've only been sleeping with Adrian for three months and I'm not big on coincidences.

I dropped the calendar onto the floor. I'm pregnant.

I immediately shook the thought from my head. It had to be a coincidence. Or maybe I was just lazy and didn't mark it down in my calendar for the past two months. I've been so stressed out it's easy to forget these things.

It's better to be safe than sorry. I grabbed my keys and my jacket and decided to heave over to a pharmacy and get a test. It's a Saturday after all, no classes.

I locked my door behind me and headed down the hallway. I barely made five steps before someone called out to me.

"Sydney!"

I turned to see the moroi princess running to catch up to me.

"Jill" I said with a nod as I stopped to wait for her.

"I was heading to your room. Good thing I caught you" Jill said. "I need your advice."

I guess I'm not going to the pharmacy right this second. I'd been trying to give Jill advice for months. She likes Eddie, Eddie likes her yet they aren't together. I don't really know why she keeps coming to me for advice. Apart from Adrian I've only ever had one other boyfriend and it didn't last long. Brayden and I shared a common like for intellectual things, however we were both smart enough to know our relationship would never work. I was just surprised he broke up with me before I could break up with him.

We headed down to the cafeteria together. Jill grabbed some sort of cereal; I figured what the heck and grabbed a muffin. I've been borderline anorexic all my life. The only person who knows is Adrian and he's trying to help me out of it. He'd smirk and make a snide comment if he saw me eating an orange cranberry muffin.

We sat down at a table and Jill began telling me her latest failed attempt to seduce Eddie.

"Hey'a" Angeline said plopping down besides Jill. "Do you think you can drop me off at the coffee shop later? I told Trey I'd visit him during his lunch break. He offered to pick me up but I figured why should he have to drive all the way back here when you could just drop me off."

That's Angeline, always considerate of other people's plan.

Jill no longer wanted to talk about Eddie. He had dated Angeline until we found out she was cheating on him with Trey. Jill still held a grudge about that, not that Angeline noticed.

"Trey only gets thirty minutes for lunch, so it's not going to be a real fancy date or anything but he promised to take me out tomorrow. We're going to go see that new movie about the body snatching aliens tomorrow. Have you heard of it? I heard it's from the same person who made the movies about the vampires that sparkle…"

I started to tune Angeline out and I'm sure Jill was doing the same.

"Hi"

I looked up at my sister. My eyebrows rose. Since when did she decide to sit with us? Although everyone else in the school believe we were all related Zoe didn't usually hang around us. I knew why. I didn't used to hang out with vampires evil, being taught that they're all evil spawn that are just waiting to rip out our throats.

I smiled hoping my sister to reassure my sister that neither Jill nor Angeline was going to lurch across the table and rip her throat out.

"Hi to you too" I told her, I scooted over "Have a seat."

Zoe sat down with nothing other than a banana and a bottle of water. I remember when that was all I would eat. Heck, if it were the old me I'd only eat about a third of the banana.

Zoe must've been thinking along the same lines because she suddenly said "Wow Syd, you're really letting yourself go."  
I froze with my last piece of muffin halfway to my mouth.

Let myself go? Sure I'm no longer eating like a bird but that doesn't mean I'm letting myself go. I'm still thinner than half the girls on America's Next Top Model. Not that being skinny is the goal, the goal is healthiness.

"Sorry, I hadn't meant to say that out loud" Zoe said blushing.

"But you would've still been thinking it" Angeline said.

"So what are your plans for the day?" I asked Jill. I didn't want a fight to start between Zoe and Angeline. I had no doubt who'd win that fight.

"I was hoping you could drop me off at Clarence's. It's a feeding day" Jill said.

I noticed Zoe stiffen out of the corner of my eyes. Feeding day, how had I forgotten that? I'm seriously starting to lose track of everything.  
"Sure thing" I said. "We can drop Angeline off at the coffee shop and I can get me a latte on the way."

"Mind if I tagged along?" Zoe asked.

I fought to keep my eyebrows from raising. Zoe seemed to be ignoring this part of alchemist duties since she came out here. She was ignoring anything that had to do with vampires as much I as was avoiding everything that had to do with alchemist.

"Sure" I said. "It's not like you'll be watching the actual feeding. Clarence just got an Xbox."

Ten minutes later we were all packed up in the van. I had to inform Eddie and Neil. Neil was already at Clarence's. He wasn't pretending to be a relative therefore it was easier for him to move about. Eddie was hitching a ride with us. He'd do anything to get out of the school grounds. I think he was a bit put out that he was the only person older than eighteen who wasn't allowed a car for the assignment.

I also texted Adrian letting him know what we were up to. It would be good to see him, even if I couldn't talk to him like I would want. There's always later. Adrian has the ability to visit people in their dreams. He'd been doing that quite a bit lately. It seemed like the only time we could see each other is when we were both sleep. That's just sad. I want to be able to physically touch my boyfriend without having to worry about if someone is going to sell me out to the alchemist.

I dropped Angeline off at the coffee shop. Even though it was still early, I'm sure Trey didn't have his break for at least another hour, Angeline said she didn't mind the wait.

"I have to step into this store and buy some supplies real quick. Would you mind getting me a latte?" I asked Zoe in my best pleading voice.

"um…sure" Zoe said.

Eddie and Jill went into the coffee shop as well giving me the escape I needed.

The pharmacy was pretty small but it had what I was looking for. There were three different types of pregnancy test. They all said they were 99.9% effective. I went with First Response. It was the most expensive therefore the most likely to work properly. I picked up a few other things here and there just in case anyone asked what I got at the store.

I ignored the funny look the clerk gave me and headed back to the car.

Turns out, the line at the café was longer than I expected. I had time to hide the bag with the pregnancy test before the others came back to the car.

"Thanks" I said to Zoe as she handed me my latte.

"No problem. So what did you need to get from the pharmacy?" she asked sitting in the seat next to me.

"Tampons" I said.

I heard Eddie splutter in the back seat and smiled. Guys were just so easy.

I let Zoe mess around with the radio as I drove. My Subaru, Latte, was totaled shortly before Zoe's arrival. I talked the alchemist into buying me a silver Range Rover. I named her Cloud Nine because I decided to always look for the silver lining in the clouds. I thought it was a cute name. Adrian thinks it's weird that I name my cars. That didn't stop me from naming his Mustang the Ivashkinator.

Clarence was sleep. Jill was feeding in one of the backrooms. Eddie and Neil was talking about something Queen Lissa had done that was causing a stir with the moroi community. And I was teaching Zoe how to play Left 4 Dead. I'd become quite addicted to the game while waiting for Jill's feeding sessions in the past months. Adrian had bought Clarence an Xbox to help him get over, his son, Lee's death.

When Jill seemed warped into the game I handed my controller to Eddie and snuck away to the bathroom.

I read the instructions on the box. All I had to do was pee on the stick and then wait a full minute. Seemed easy enough. I was glad I finished my latte in the car, I already had to pee.

Peeing straight on the stick was as easy as it sounded. Waiting a full minute for the results however wasn't. I kept peaking at the stick every two seconds waiting for the words to magically appear. This wasn't one of those con fusing one line, two line, red line, blue line type of test. If I was pregnant the word 'pregnant' would appear, and if I am not pregnant the words 'not pregnant' would appear. Simple and straight to the point. Now if only it didn't last a full sixty seconds.

I paced back and forth in front of the sink.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't noticed that someone had joined me in the bathroom.

A hand landed on my shoulder and I panicked. On hand balled into a fist and hit my attacker while the other reached onto the sink and flung the stick away.

"Whoa, whoa chill out Sage, it's just me."

I immediately relaxed at the sound of Adrian's voice.

"What the hell are you sneaking up on me for?" I said flustered.

Adrian smirked. "You said 'hell'. I'm starting to corrupt you more and more."

I rolled my eyes Adrian never could say a normal greeting. He just had to be a smart ass. No matter, he's my smart ass, and I missed him. I threw my arms around him and kissed him senseless.

"You have no idea how much I've missed doing that in person" I whispered against his lips.

"I have some idea" Adrian replied and he kissed me again.

This kiss was much longer. I gripped my hands in his hair keeping him close to me as he snaked his hands up my shirt.

A sudden beeping sound had me pulling away.

I pushed a little button on my watch to turn the alarm off. It had been a full minute I could get the results. I looked around. Of course when I swiped the pregnancy test it went flying and I have no idea where it's at.

"What are you doing?" Adrian asked as I began looking around the sink for the stupid stick.

"Looking for something" I replied. I found it in between the sink and the tub.

"Something?"

"This" I said standing straight up and holding the stick in my hand.

Adrian raised an eyebrow. "Is that…?"

"Yeah" I said. I probably should've kicked him out of the bathroom as I read the results but if anybody had a right to know it was him.

I stared at the stick not really believing what I read. "I'm pregnant" I muttered.

"Holy shit" Adrian said.

There was nothing holy about it.

I'm pregnant. There is a baby inside of me. A little half-human half-vampire baby, a dhampir like Rose. Oh my god, what am I going to do? What if someone finds out? This isn't something as easily to hide as a deactivated tattoo. Surely someone would notice I'm pregnant. They'd say something. Zoe would find out and she'd tell my father. If he or any other alchemist found out I'd get a one way ticket to a re-education center. Re-education isn't what it sounds like. It's basically a torture camp where alchemists send in the bad seeds and they come back all Stepford-ish. I do not want to be Stepford-ish. I've been desynthisized, I know that the alchemist aren't all they're cracked up to be. Of course if I told them that they'd think I'd get a one-way ticket to re-education-ville. Of course I could've went with the rebels but that meant doing god knows what and being away from Adrian. I just couldn't do that.

I hadn't realized I was pacing until Adrian grabbed my arm.

"Can you give me a moment?" I asked none too lightly. I needed a chance to think and I can't think when Adrian is around. Even now that I have all these heavy thoughts all I can think about is kissing him.

"No" Adrian replied.

I glared at him. "What do you mean no? I need some time to think."

"You can think with me here, in fact we could think about this together" Adrian said sarcastically.

I wasn't in the mood for it witty behavior.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked giving up on the fight to not cry. My eyes watered up and began leaking instantaneously.

"Hey" Adrian said pulling me to him. "_We_ are going to figure this out together."

I stood there silently inhaling his scent letting it calm me. I knew Adrian was probably using his spirit abilities to help calm me down, but I didn't care. I was in too far already. I mean why would I mind the magic now when I had a half-vampire being growing inside of me?

I had been trying to deny what I knew all along. Magic exist. It's a part of my life. I am a witch. The alchemists are wrong. We'll they're wrong about all moroi and dhampir being evil. There is something my alchemist lifestyle taught me that will never change. I do believe in God, and I have my faith.

"I'm not getting an abortion" I said into Adrian's ear.

Adrian stiffed, "No one said anything about—"

"I know" I replied quickly. "I know. We'll get through this together."

The door banged open suddenly. Adrian and I spun around to see Zoe standing there looking angry. I immediately backed out of Adrian's grasp.

"I don't believe it!" Zoe said. "Keith was right you are a vamp lover. Is that why you had him sent away to a re-education center?"

I opened my mouth too stunned to speak. Keith? I hadn't thought about him in months.

"You don't know what you're talking about" I said. My heart was beating fast and I knew it would take more than a few good lies to get out of this mess.

Zoe scoffed. "I know all I need to know" she said and then she turned to walk away. I grabbed her arm.

"Keith was selling vampire blood by ways of tattoos and endangering the teenagers at the school. Ask Julie about the allergic reaction she had. Or better yet why don't you ask Carly. She'd tell you how Keith isn't as perfect a guy as you and dad make him out to be."

"Who cares if he wasn't perfect, at least he wasn't sleeping with the enemy" she shouted.

"Adrian is not the enemy" I replied automatically.

"Yes he is. He's evil and that thing you're carrying in your body is evil. I heard your conversation. I know you're pregnant."  
I froze in shock for a moment. Six months, six months of being careful and now I left the bathroom door open and it was all going to waste.

"Now you wait one second little girl" Adrian started. He was rubbing my shoulder in comfort. "I'm not evil. Just because you've been brainwashed by bigots doesn't mean what you've heard is true. There's no reason—"

Zoe cut him off. "I don't care you're all going straight to hell!"

Then she took off running down the hallway.

Shit she was going to tell the alchemist, I had to stop her. I darted after her, Adrian just behind me. Our yelling had caused quite the stir because I noticed the others had all came out to watch.

Adrian had managed to get passed me and he caught up to Zoe in the front yard. He yanked her cellphone out of her hands and threw it into the bushes. Still holding her arm her forced her to look into his eyes.

"You are going to forget about the conversation you just over heard. You are going to forget about yelling at your sister. You want to go back in the house and play Left 4 Dead until Sydney is ready to go."

I couldn't believe it Adrian was using compulsion on my sister.

"What am I doing outside? I want to play Left 4 Dead until Sydney is ready to go."

I waited until Zoe was safely out of hearing distance before I turned on Adrian.

"What the hell? You used compulsion on my sister?!"

"There you go using that 'hell' word again" Adrian said.

"This is not a joke" I screeched.

"I know that" Adrian said getting serious. "Would you rather she called the alchemist and told them? I thought you were trying to break away from them. I bet they wouldn't be too happy to find out your carrying my child."

That was an understatement of the century.

I took a couple deep breaths trying to slow down my heart rate.

I didn't want to fight with Adrian.

"I don't want to fight with you" Adrian said.

"I don't want to fight with you either" I said quietly.

"What's going on out here?" Neil asked.

"Nothing" Adrian and I said at the same time.

We looked at each other and knew we'd have to finish this, whatever this was, at another time.


End file.
